Generally, an automatic teller machine (ATM) refers to an automated apparatus providing fundamental monetary services, such as payment and withdrawal of cash and check, using a card or a bankbook regardless of time and places without a bank teller. Recently, use of the ATM is not limited to banking facilities such as banks but expanded to convenience stores, department stores, and other public places.
The ATM may be classified into a cash dispenser, a cash receiver, and a cash dispenser and receiver.
In these days, the ATM is used for not only payment and withdrawal of cash but also payment and withdrawal of check, bankbook arrangement, fee payment by giro, ticketing, and the like.
A structure of an ATM used as a cash dispenser will be briefly described. The ATM includes a medium storage portion to store paper mediums such as cash, a medium transfer portion to transfer the paper mediums supplied from the medium storage portion, a medium conveying portion to convey the paper mediums received from the medium transfer portion to a dispenser portion, and a conveying portion position adjustment portion to adjust a position of the medium conveying portion, for example to the dispenser portion.
By the foregoing structure, the paper mediums in the medium storage portion are passed through the medium transfer portion and temporarily stacked in the medium conveying portion. Next, as the medium conveying portion is moved by operation of the conveying portion position adjustment portion, the paper mediums may be supplied to the dispenser portion.
However, the foregoing conventional ATM is not equipped with a dedicated structure for removing a skew in case that the paper mediums on the medium transfer portion are skewed when stacked on the medium conveying portion. Therefore, the paper mediums may be partially skewed while being conveyed on the medium conveying portion. Accordingly, when the paper mediums are dispensed through the dispenser portion, one ends of the paper mediums, directed to a customer, may not be aligned.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ATM in an improved structure to correctly align the paper mediums when the paper mediums are temporarily stacked on the medium conveying portion.